


Born to be Yours – Circles in the Same Orbit

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [17]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #AdultLawRusso, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: After Johnny left Daniel's house...he goes some place to find some solace.  Will he ever be at peace?Chapter song:  Born to be yours - Kygo/Imagine Dragons





	Born to be Yours – Circles in the Same Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> O' Muse O' Mine...How I loathe...er LOVE THEE!!! Just keep flowing and flowing. And I shall continue to drink from the well! I hope you all will like this angsty chapter. I will get back to the main Deleted Scenes/Teen LawRusso...but this voice would not be silenced. She commands I obey! Let me know what you think??!!

_I know I've given up_  
_A hundred times before_  
_But I know a miracle_  
_Is not something to ignore_

Johnny barely cut the ignition off on the car that the enemy had given him.  That he had stolen from him.  He had come to a rolling stop knocking slightly into the gate in front of him.  The lights were still on and he left them on as he practically fell out of the front seat on to the pavement. 

‘‘Yeah good luck trying to get this back…”  He laughed to himself, trying to pick himself up off the ground.  He pulled himself up against the door and held on to it until the dizzying waves subsided…for the moment. 

“Nope…let me off of this ride…” he said going around the car and throwing up near the gate. 

When he finished throwing up the contents of the last thing he ate…which was another beer, he stumbled back to the car, to retrieve yet another brown package.  Tonight would be the night.  He would drink himself to death…he didn’t mind.

He barely registered where he had wound up.  It was like a magnet had pulled the car, surprisingly safely to the place he hadn’t returned to in decades.  He took the bottle with him as he lurched toward the gate.  His vision fuzzy, he could make out several dark shapes.  “Where is it?”  He shuffled around looking for an opening in the fence.  They never used to have this area fenced in. 

He wound up trying to climb a lower section and after about three or four tries he wound up on his face, his nose in the soft mud and dirt.  He spit out some grass and wiped his face with a tired, worn hand. 

“Fucking ASSHOLE…”  He screamed out into the darkness.  He still wasn’t calm from what had just happened.  He could barely remember his name but he remembered the two people who were making his life a living hell…right in front of him…all cozy…father and son…. “SHIT!!”  He took another drink of whatever he had managed to coherently get from the liquor store on the corner.  He rolled over onto his back and lay there.  He couldn’t move.  He stared up into the night sky.  The stars blocked out by smog and lights.  He wished he could remember what they looked like. 

He eventually pulled himself up and looked at his surroundings.  “Everything is…different.”

New playground equipment dotted the various patches of land.  He looked back at the school.  It looked nothing like it did when he went there.  New additions.  Tearing down of older sections.  This wasn’t the same place.  Couldn’t he have normal…just once? He staggered off in the direction of where he remembered it being.  It just had to be there….something had to be right.  The eerie glow of street lamps still lit up certain areas of the school yard.  Almost as if bathed in a halo of white light, the bench came into view.

Johnny wiped his hand over his eyes.  Was it a mirage?  He started moving in the direction of the bench as if it were a beacon…calling him home.  He wanted it to be theirs.  Hope against hope he drew closer to it, memories of another time flooding his brain. 

 

_“I don’t think it’s broken…but it is gonna be bruised pretty bad.”_

_“Yeah…I’ll live.”_

_“I hope so.”_

_“I hate you…”_

_“I know…”_

He barely collapsed on the old bench that had seen better days.  Pieces of it had rotted off, and there were holes and gum stuck all over it.  He ran his fingers over the worn surface until he found it.  Etched at the end of the bench.  He remembered when he had done this.  It was after they had made up before the tournament.  He had carved two sets of initials into the tabletop.  If no one would remember, the bench would until it too no longer existed.   He ran his thumb over the smooth grooves, lingering over the D and the L.  “NO!  I’m not giving in to you…I NEVER will…again!!” 

 _You take me for a fool_ _  
You take me for a fool_

He climbed up and sat on the tabletop.  He buried his head in hands.  All he could see was Robby…in front of him.  Ready to fight him.  Ready to defend _him._

_‘You gotta be kidding me.’_

He had tried.  He had tried so hard.  So very hard.  He tried to clean up his life.  He felt good saying goodbye to bad habits, to old chains that had weighed him down, so heavy.  Saying goodbye to Sid.  It felt good.  He was strong.  He was the master of his dojo, the captain of his seas….and then….

“FUCKING LARUSSOS!!”  He shouted, not caring if he woke up every bum in the area.   Not a day in his life was he not meant to suffer some sort of seventh level of hell shit over the likes of them.  His eyes burned with the want to cry, he wouldn’t give himself the pleasure.  Instead he stood up and dropped his pants and peed off the side of the table.  He laughed maniacally.  “This is what I think about you all!”

But only one face was so prominent in his vision.  His proud arrogant face as he put an arm around his son.  Bragged about having a perfect student.  Rubbed it in.  How did it come to this?

He shook his head, forcing the memories of their past out of his mind.  They had been showing up so frequently lately, playing on repeated loop.  The beach. The tournament. The hospital.  The very last time they were together.  Johnny rubbed his elbow where faded scars reminded him often of what he had gone through…what had started him on this journey.  

He realized it was always him.  Always LaRusso that he kept coming back to.  He never strayed far out of his sight out of his mind.  How long had it been?  He was too drunk to count. 

He had everything.  He had…everything.  If Daniel wanted to kick him when he was down he delivered a square kick right to his balls on a daily basis,  why did he have to take the one thing away from him that he had regretted the most in the last 16 years?  He smacked himself in the head with his open palm trying to extract that smile out of his brain.  That cocky realization that he was always going to win and Johnny was always going to lose. 

He tried to take another swallow from the bottle and then looked down at it…spitting what he had swallowed out into the grass.  He couldn’t.  He just didn’t know.  He was almost frantic with desperation.  He threw the bottle away from him and put his head back in his hands.  Scrubbing at the headache/head numb that was edging its way over his scalp.  He closed his eyes.

“You know…I don’t do this often…” he started.  “But I just wanted to ask you…why? Why did you allow my life to go to shit?  Why was the only one and good true thing that ever happened in my miserable existence for one shining moment in time….ripped away from me?  Is it all just some kind of big fucking joke you play on people?  See how much shit they can take before you kill them off?”

The tears were flowing freely now.  “All I ever wanted to be was happy…you took away every person in my life that ever gave a damn about me.”  He paused.  A face flashed in his brain.  A face of a boy.  A face of a friend.  A face that had reminded him that he still mattered…somewhere.  He smiled then.  Such blind devotion.  Such need for a father figure in his life.  He had forgotten the one thing that kept him going day by day. 

“I’m sorry, Diaz…you picked a real winner when you found me.”  He folded his hands, elbows resting on his knees, head down.  If there was one thing to be thankful for.

“You know…I had a chance…you gave me another chance….and I blew it…God it felt so good.  Just to be with him for the day.  Just to go back.  To be familiar.  To circle around in his orbit.”  Years were lifted in seconds.  That strong pull of longing and loneliness hit Johnny so hard he gasped.

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_ _  
I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

The shadows moved in the night and the sound of footsteps approaching broke the silence that had followed Johnny’s fervent prayer.

The owner had watched from a distance for a short time.  Somehow he knew the man would be here.  Somehow he knew he would be here himself.  He just seemed to have that uncanny knack of knowing.  Knowing when to cross his path.  Knowing just where he would be and why.

His hands in his pockets he slowly, cautiously approached the dejected man sitting on their bench.  Several years ago he was on the board of directors of city preservation and commissioned the bench as a parks and recreational landmark a remnant of the schools past.  No one would take their bench away, if he had anything to say about it.

He would never admit it to Johnny or anyone that feelings deep inside of him, in the very secret place where he still could feel, where those emotions were kept bottled from the public eye where he lied on a daily basis to keep them there were just waiting for the cork to be popped.  For the flood of emotion to wash him away, take his mind body and soul with him.  To transport him back to when he was a teenager.  To when he was in love and was so deeply in love that he bled internally when the cord was finally severed. He was never the same.  He moved on but he was never, ever the same.

It didn’t take long for fresh green vines to wrap themselves around withered sticks and weeds that wrapped around his cold heart for so many years.  He had had to hold on for dear life when the flood threatened to take him over, even today.  Over the years he knew all he would have had to do was ask….all he had to do was say a word, and they would be way over the threshold into sheer happiness of which he couldn’t even fathom possible anymore. 

He sighed.  He was a married man.  He imposed that punishment upon himself.  He pushed him down, he pushed him away.  He watched as he got married (and it tore his heart out in the silence of his mind) He watched as he got a divorce.  He knew everything about the man.  How much he drank and how much he gave up.  That was Daniel’s punishment as well.  He needed to stay there to watch it happen, to remind him…of what he had done.

“I knew you’d be here.”  He was inches away from Johnny standing in front of him. 

Johnny startled and jumped back.  He had been dozing off to sleep for about a minute.  He didn’t hear anyone approaching. 

 _Are you the only one_  
Lost in the millions?  
Or are you my grain of sand  
That's blowing in the wind?

“Goddammit, LaRusso…” Johnny had long since given up trying to figure the man out.  He just accepted that he magically appeared in front of him like the commercials on his TV.

“Well…that wasn’t quite the welcome I was expecting.”

“Well I’m expecting you coming here to punch me in the face or something…why don’t you go ahead and get it over with…I’m really not in the mood.”

“That’s a newsflash…” He said sarcastically.

Johnny looked at the man in front of him.  Well the couple of them until he was able to focus.  He rubbed his eyes, pinching them with his forefinger and thumb trying to make sense of the figment in front of him.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”  Johnny said despondently.  “I mean…you’re fucking everywhere I turn.  The TV, the radio, right in front of me.”

“You could always move.”  His voice was flat and held no emotion. He wasn’t meaning it as a suggestion.

“Yeah, you’d really like that wouldn’t you.”

“C’mon, Johnny…enough of the bullshit.”

“You could really move in on my kid then.  Mark your damn territory over everything that means a shred of anything to me.  Take my dojo, take my kid.  Take…take…take.”

Daniel frowned.  The concern warring on his face with the reasons why he felt justified. He was never one to use a cool head, even when his lessons in life and his lessons to his “former student” told him otherwise.

“I’m not gonna stand here and let you talk to me like that.”

“FINE…no one ASKED you to be here ANYWAY!”  Johnny said sneering back at him.

“God…I don’t even know why I bother…I couldn’t talk sense into you anyway as drunk as you are now.  How many did you have when you left?  It’s a real wonder you didn’t crash into the damn school over there and ruin my car.”

“I don’t know…I don’t care…none of your business…and I don’t want your fucking car…” Johnny said ticking things off of his fingers one by one.  He wasn’t going to be adult right now. 

“Pretty mature.” Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m two seconds from sticking my tongue out and blowing raspberries.”  Johnny said leaning back on his hands that were at either side of him on the table top.

“You know…I missed this Johnny today….and I’m not afraid to admit it.”  Daniel said turning serious again. 

“Stop it…right now…just stop it….you don’t get to do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“This…this thing…this thing where you get to determine what is fine and what is not.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you want me to do?  Turn cartwheels?  Do Jumping jacks?  You think because you had flicker of emotion that automatically means something?”

“I never said that.”

“You say it…every day and in every way.  You run the show.  You always have.”  Johnny turned away and began to move off of the bench.

“That’s not what I want.”

“No…it’s always about what you want. You have to be in control.  That’s why you’re here right now.  You couldn’t let go what happened back there.  You couldn’t move on from it and you had to search me out.  Find me.  Fight me.  Win.  Over and over.”

“Is there any other way?”  Daniel said not arrogantly.  It was just their reality.

“I can always leave.  You don’t own me, LaRusso.”

Daniel stepped aside.  Johnny looked at him but did not move.  His years of entrapment kept him anchored to the table.   Daniel looked back at him.  He raised his eyebrow.  Johnny knew he could do one of two things.  Take another cheap shot at him and remind him that he was a loser and always was, or that he could walk away again and would keep this issue forever unresolved. 

“You’re such a bastard.”

“Sigh….Don’t you think I don’t tell that to myself at least once a day?”

Johnny wobbled slightly, from drunkenness and from exhaustion.  Daniel looked at him with pity.  Johnny caught his look and frowned.

“Don’t...just don’t look at me like that…I’m so sick of that look.”

“I don’t know how else to look at you.  I don’t know how else to see you but how I see you now.  The broken man in front of me.  The friend I once admired, once respected…once….” He stopped.

“Just go ahead and keep kicking me …LaRusso…hurry up and get it over with so I can get out of here. I just seriously don’t care anymore.”

Johnny fell forward.  It was almost as if he were going to pass out, faint…die.  Daniel’s heart raced as he rushed forward to grab him before he fell off of the bench.

“Johnny!!”

Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around Johnny’s back.  Johnny came to and was furious.  He had lost consciousness for a minute and now only to wake up with someone trying to strong hold him.

“Let me GO!”  He said trying to wrestle out of Daniel’s grasp.  Daniel held on, moving with him, but not breaking the hold around his body. 

Johnny struggled.  Struggled against the warmth.  Struggled against giving in.  Struggled against the release.  He growled an animal growl of despair but Daniel continued to hold on to him.  He held him till he finally heard the high-pitched sob escape his throat.  “Hug me…”

“No…”

“Hug me damn it…”

Johnny tentatively lifted his arms to put them gingerly at Daniel’s sides.  He felt the warmth of his skin through his thin shirt.  Daniel squeezed him tighter.  He didn’t know how much more restraint he could maintain.

“Please…just…”

Strong arms wrapped themselves around a slender back and it was like the earth imploding, caving in on itself.  Johnny let go.  He hugged Daniel with every ounce of strength he had left in his body.  Daniel laughed in blessed relief and Johnny sobbed loud hiccupping coughs into Daniel’s shirt.  Daniel wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders strengthening the hug between them and they held on for dear life. 

“I…never knew….I never knew how good this would feel.”  Daniel was overwhelmed with the floodgates finally sprung open and waves and waves of emotion crashed over him. 

“My god…” Was all Johnny could utter.

Tears soaked Daniel’s shirt and Daniel kissed Johnny’s hair, brushing the back of his neck with his fingertips.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much…” Daniel said.  He would be the first one to say it.  He was the one that brought this all on.  He wanted to be the one to let him know…to let him understand. “Every day of my life…I’ve thought about you.  I’ve wondered, I’ve worried myself sick.  I haven’t slept a good sound sleep in years.”

Johnny was loving the feel of Daniel’s fingertips brushing nonsensical patterns into the back of his neck. He rubbed his nose along Daniel’s clothed stomach, breathing him in.  Re-memorizing his smell. A smile on his lips…finally.

He listened to him absently talk feeling the rumble of his chest as he spoke.  When he felt that Daniel had rambled on long enough, he lifted his head and looked at him.  Smiling his special ‘Only for LaRusso’ smile that he had favored him with a couple of times in recent history, he caught Daniel’s attention in mid-sentence.

“You’re doing it again…Danielle.”

“What am I doing?”

“Digging a hole with your mouth.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I should have done this a long time ago…to shut it up.” Before Daniel could say another word, Johnny hopped down from the bench and pulled Daniel close to him.  Anyone walking past would say it looked like one of those Harlequin Romance novels with the picture of the strapping man holding on to the damsel in distress.  He looked into Daniel’s eyes once…falling deep into the depths that were forever there waiting on him and kissed him. 

Shuddering sighs wracked each of their bodies and it was as if some spell had been broken.  They were teenagers again.  They were right where they had started.  In the middle of a dark school yard, hormones raging and passions untampered.  Daniel began a keening cry as his lips had to kiss every inch of Johnny’s face, tasting his mouth, tasting the remnants of alcohol, making him want more.  Johnny ripped at Daniel’s shirt, shredding his pristine put together appearance.  Daniel tugged at Johnny’s t-shirt needing to get it over his head and off of him as quick as possible.  He needed to map his chest underneath more mature, more skilled fingers. 

“So long…”

“Too long…” 

 

 _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_ _  
And I know I was born to be yours_

**Author's Note:**

> GASP!! There WILL be a part II!! You can COUNT on that!! I ran out of time and I got to get home...I believe I am disowned!!!


End file.
